Starting Over
by crazy-kitsune
Summary: Most people aren't given the chance to start over, some aren't even given a chance to start. But when Kagome's life takes a complete 180 what is a girl to do? Live to the fullest, even if that pesky someone with dog ears always tries to bring you down!
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
All those years, just sitting there and not doing anything about what was happening. Then she was gone, just leaving me here, alone, scarred. I did what years ago I thought was never possible. It seemed like the only way out...........  
  
Regular Narrator  
  
Kagome wandered the streets, tears streaming down her face and the sky cried with her. She wanted someone to talk to, someone who could comfort her, but there was no one. He had scared all of her friends off years ago.  
'Life is so unfair! The only person that cared anymore and He killed her off!'  
She came to a bridge, the waters were raging below. And her only thought was.  
'It would be so easy to let it all go, to take the easy way out.' She kept walking until she was right at the railing, ready to throw herself over. She said a silent prayer and jumped.  
She braced herself for the cold raging waters below but it never came. She opened her eyes and gasped in shock. She was hovering a few inches away from the water, a golden glow surrounded her.  
It isn't your time to go yet, you must stay alive, for me.  
She looked up to be confronted by an angel, no, her mom.  
Stay strong, for me. You must live on.  
Kagome nodded her head and that was all she remembered before she blacked out.  
  
Two Days Later  
  
"Miss Higurashi, are you awake? Miss Higurshi?" Kagome blinked as she resurfaced to the real world.  
"Yes."  
"Do you remember what happened? You were found on the sidewalk next to the bridge." Kagome sat in thought for a second.  
'If I tell them the truth they'll send me to the loony bin. And I don't think I want them to know.....'  
"No I don't remember."  
"Well we tried to contact your dad but we can't find him. Would it be ok if we found you a replacement home until we are able to locate him?"  
"Can't I stay by myself? I have clean records and everything."  
"We know that, but you're only 17, you have to be eighteen to be able to stay alone legally."  
"Oh, alright then."  
"So is it ok with you then?"  
"Sure, go right ahead." Luckily the doctor didn't notice the sarcasm in her voice, as soon as he left the room she fell back asleep  
  
This is just an idea for a new story but kit can't seem to get it going from here. So she was wondering if someone would want to co-write with her or just give her some ideas? Thanks a tons! -kit 


	2. What doesn't kill you

kit is almost completely burned out, thank im1smartblonde for getting kit to update. (even if you did threaten kit) This is such a hard story to write. Ish, kit does not have this planned out or this sucky chapter wouldn't be such a sucky chapter!  
  
Chapter 1: What doesn't kill you  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
"We know that, but you're only 16, you have to be eighteen to be able to stay alone legally."

"Oh, alright then."

"So is it ok with you then?"

"Sure, go right ahead." Luckily the doctor didn't notice the sarcasm in her voice, as soon as he left the room she fell back asleep.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Kagome woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She shrieked when she finally opened her eyes and there were a bunch of creepy people surrounding her bed. A girl her age, a boy her age, a middle aged man and supposedly his wife, judging from the huge diamond ring on her finger. Kagome's eyes popped open at the sight of the diamond.

"Hello there dear. I am Mrs. Onigumo, but you can call me Satsuki. This is my husband Kuichi, my daughter Kikyou, and my son Naraku." Kagome just blinked, and blinked, and blinked once again.

"I-I'm Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you." Kagome was getting the shivers from being around these people, she let out a sigh of relief when the doctor came in.

"Well Miss Higurashi," Kagome glared at him. "I see you have met the family you are going to be staying with. We are going to release you in a few minutes. You can stop off at your house, grab your clothes and some other personal items you may want then go see your new home." Kagome nodded and sat up.

"Well honey we'll let you change." Satsuki gestured to some clothes on a nearby table.

"We came earlier while you were sleep. Your clothes were drenched and smelled awful so we brought you some. You and Kikyou about the same size."

'So Satsuki isn't bad, but the rest haven't said a word to me. I'll deal some way or another.' Satsuki ushered them out of the room so Kagome could change, giving a small wave. The others ignored her once again.

'What a wierd family. I'M SUPPOSED TO WEAR THESE?' Kagome rifled through the bag Satsuki had left and reluctantly pulled on the clothes. She ran her fingers through her hair, waging war on the snarls.

'Note to self, as shower as soon as humanly possible.' Kagome looked at her image in the bathroom mirror. She was wearing tight low rise jeans, a halter top, and an overshirt. She stepped out of her room, not expecting Naraku to be there.

"Shit! You scared the crap out of me. Don't do that." Naraku grinned and let his eyes wander over her thin frame.

"Everyone is waiting for you in the car." His eyes met hers and she glared at him. He turned his back to her and started walking away.

'Eek, his smile is creeeeeepy. Well I'll just lock myself in my room.' They stepped out into the sunshine and Kagome took a deep breath, ridding her nose of the hospital stench. Trying to rid herself of all the sadness, tears, and heartbreak. Little did she know, it was only begining.

But what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Love kit for updating! She has rewritten this many times.....uh.....5 she thinks and it still doesn't look right. She even changed it again in the editing thingy. Maybe because its so short, ne?

Ok what does that mean? kit thinks that it means right, but most of the japanese kit knows are naughty words. Do you guys think that kit should use japanese in this one? None of that "if you want to" garbage either. kit wants to know what you want for this.  
  
im1smartblonde: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! kit updated, happy now?  
  
xo-Kagome-ox: kit would love to! Because you're one of kit's favorite writers.  
  
kyuuka-kitsune: that is an awesome story, kit's so glad that you finally started one.  
  
kit knows that in the begining kit had Kagome be 17 but she is changing it to 16, just so ya know. Ok ja ne everyone!


	3. Maybe this won't be so bad

Japanese translations.

Sugoi-wow

Arigato gozai-masu-Thank you very much.

Arigato-thank you

Do-itashimashite-you're welcome

Yosh-alright

Matte-wait

Okaasan-mother

Ato de aimasho-see you later  
  
Chapter 3: Maybe this won't be so bad....  
  
Kagome sat in the very back of the Onigumo's family van and thanked the stars that they did have a van. Satsuki had told her kids to let Kagome have the backseat to herself so she could lay down on the ride back to her house. As exhausted as she was she just couldn't get herself to fall asleep, so she faked it.  
  
"Oh, the poor dear is asleep already, poor thing. They think that she tried to kill herself." Kagome shuddered, remembering the incident. It just wasn't like her to do something like that. To think that she had gone so low as to do that scared her.  
  
"How long before we get home Okaasan, I want to call Inuyasha." Kagome moved her head a smidgen, just enough so that she could hear better.  
  
"Kikyou! You know I don't like you hanging out with that, that....punk." Kagome heard Naraku chuckle to himself. Kagome almost did too, Kikyou was obviously a very girly girl and she couldn't imagine a punk going out with Kikyou.  
  
"I don't care what you think, I like him." Satsuki sighed  
  
"Your humanity, or lack of, surprises me Kikyou. Poor Kagome has lost all of her family, and all you care about is Inuyasha." The van pulled to a stop in the driveway, Kikyou flung the door open and bounded up to the very large house.  
  
"Naraku dear, wake Kagome will you?" Kagome shuddered as he put his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. Kagome sat up and rubbed eyes, acting as if she had been asleep the whole time. She dragged herself out of the van and allowed Satsuki to put her arm around her and lead her up to the house.  
  
"Since you're too tired to take a tour of the house I'll tell you what's in it and I can give you a tour later. On the bottom floor there's the dining room, the living room, the kitchen, an indoor pool, and the sauna." Kagome nodded, trying not to show surprise on her face as they stepped inside.  
  
"On the second floor is the archery room, the weapons room, the library, and the training room, which is like a giant obstacle coarse, we have trainers come in every Monday for Naraku and Kikyou. You can join them if you want." Kagome slipped off her shoes and slipped on an extra pair of blue ones sitting there.  
  
"On the third floor has all of our rooms, guest rooms, the employee quarters, and a game room. The fourth floor is where all of the clothes and other stuff like that is kept and we can call in hair and makeup artists when we need them. The roof also has a swimming pool on it." They were now riding up an elevator to the third floor. The door pinged and Kagome was ushered out.  
  
"You can pick whatever room you want, I think that each room is equipped with a full size bathroom, a king size bed, a plasma tv, a computer, and other things. That door there leads to the employees quarters." Satsuki pointed to a door at the end of the hallway. Kagome nodded.  
  
"And our rooms have our names on them, so if you need us you can find us pretty easily. Now why don't we look for a room you like." Kagome nodded, the other three had left to go do other things as the two ladies looked for a room. After looking at three different rooms Kagome finally found the one she wanted.  
  
The walls were painted a dark blood red and had black and silver sakura blossoms and petals decorating the top edges of the walls. There was a large black corner desk with a flat screen computer with a wireless keyboard and mouse. If that wasn't enough there was a laptop sitting next to it, which Satsuki said had wireless internet, in case she wanted to go on the balcony with it or something.  
  
The bed had black sheer curtains over it with silver and red sakura petals on it. The bed was raised up and there were steps all around the edges. The comforter on the bed was black silk with a giant red sakura blossom with silver edges on the center and tons of pillows piled on.  
  
There was a large screen plasma tv against the wall opposite of the bed and there was a playstation 2, dvd, and vcr hooked up to it and numerous games, dvds, videotapes and cds. There was a very large stereo next to it. The closet, while empty, was huge. It had rotating shelves and places were you could hang clothes, even separate spots for shoes.  
  
There was a huge vanity table with a giant round mirror with light bulbs around it. Kagome opened one of the drawers to find that it was fully stored with ample different kinds of makeup and in the drawers on the other side had tons of different things for hair.  
  
And there was the bathroom. It had an even larger mirror and a large bathtub with jets and a shower head. There were candles placed everywhere and a pile of fluffy towels on the rack above the toilet. Satsuki pointed out the soft terry cloth robe behind the door and the bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and soaps underneath the sink.  
  
"Well I'll leave you to get adjust to your new room. If there is a game or cd you want that isn't in here you can get it from the game room down the hall or order it online, there's a credit card in one of the desk drawers and you can order whatever you want with it. It has a monthly allowance of 2,000 dollars on it and what you don't use one month will be added onto the next month, try not to go over your limit though."  
  
"I don't think that'll be a problem. Arigato gozai-masu for your hospitality, I really appreciate it." Satsuki smiled an hugged Kagome tightly.  
  
"Do-itashimashite. We'll stop at your old house tomorrow after school to pick up your personal things. Oh, you'll want to go get some clothes from upstairs to wear tomorrow for school. We arranged everything yesterday."  
  
"Yosh, well we don't need to go back to my old house. There isn't anything there that isn't replaceable."  
  
"Yosh Kagome-chan. Dinner will be served at 6, unless you just want to have it sent up to your room tonight?"  
  
"That sounds good, I'm tired so I'll probably sleep well tonight." Kagome pulled back the curtains in front of the balcony doors as Satsuki slipped out the door and shut it behind her.  
  
After a few minute of looking at the horizon on the balcony she decided that she would try out the cd player. She rifled through the cds before giving up when she didn't see anything she knew or liked. She didn't feel like leaving her room so she turned on the computer. She opened the windows media player and searched for Shaft Drive, the theme song for her favorite anime, Gene Shaft.  
  
The song started playing and she moved her hands, as if playing her guitar. The one she left at her house was broken. When she had tried to plug it into a friends amp it didn't work, and she didn't have enough money to repair it.  
  
'Hey, maybe Satsuki would let me get a guitar! I'll ask her next time I see her." Kagome then remembered what she had been told. She scoured the desk for the credit card that Satsuki had told her would be there and surely enough it was.  
  
Kagome spent the better part of an hour searching for that perfect guitar until she found a site where she could customize it. She got a 64 strat in an almost black dark blue with a silver heart with a crack down the center on it for 1,200 and an amp for 40. [kit knows that is how much a 64 strat cost but she doesn't know how much an amp costs] SHe also got a pack of picks and a few extra strings.  
  
Later after eating dinner Satsuki came back to check on Kagome and bring her her school books for the next day. After going over her books she decided to go and find some clothes.  
  
Kagome decided that she would take the stairway instead of the elevator, it would keep her from being seen. She opened up the stairwell door and stepped onto the fourth floor.  
  
It was another long hallway with a lot of doors, each one having a different sign on it. She opened the one labeled Kikyou's Clothes and was shocked at what lay in front of her.  
  
Racks upon racks of clothes lay in front of her. She started searching for something to wear the next day. She found some things she liked, but a lot of the stuff was pink, and she had this thing with pink. She grabbed some clothes and left the room, but on her way back to the stairwell she noticed another room, the sign said Kikyou's never worn clothes.  
  
Kagome pushed the door open and liked what she saw in this room much better. Kikyou must've gone through a phase or something, considering that all the clothes in this room where more Kagome's style.  
  
Later Kagome staggered down the stair with an armload of clothes, shoes, and accessories. Luckily one of the butlers saw her and took most of her stuff so she wouldn't fall. When he asked why she wasn't using the elevator she just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
She reached her room and declined his offer to put her clothes away, she just had him set them on her bed. She thanked him and got to putting them away herself, singing to a linkin park song.  
  
After getting all of her new stuff put away and her pajamas on she flopped on her bed.  
  
"Maybe living here will be kind of nice." Then she fell asleep, the computer still playing songs.  
  
-----The next morning-----  
  
"Kagome-chan, it's time to get ready for school." Satsuki shook Kagome gently and she shot up, drenched in sweat. She had been having another one of those dreams.  
  
"Yosh, I'll be ready in 30 minutes."  
  
"You can get a school uniform when you get to school. We weren't exactly sure of your size so we didn't get one before hand."  
  
"Uniform?" Kagome was puzzled, hadn't Satsuki told her to pick an outfit out for today?  
  
"Yes, but you can take normal clothes with you. As soon school ends you can change."  
  
"How will I be getting to school?" Satsuki looked puzzled and helped Kagome pull the covers back up on her bed.  
  
"You have your drivers license don't you?" Kagome nodded as she rearranged the pillows.  
  
"Well then you can take one of the cars, when you're ready to leave I'll be in the living room, come find me and I'll show you the cars. You better start getting ready." Kagome nodded and retreated to the bathroom.  
  
"Doesn't talk much does she?" Satsuki jumped in fright, clutching a hand to her chest, she turned around to see Kuichi.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that! But you are right, I don't blame her though. I'm surprised that she talks at all." Kuichi didn't say anything, just left with Satsuki behind him.  
  
In less than 30 minutes Kagome was out of the bathroom and ready to go. She was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black shirt that said 'Keep staring, maybe I'll do a trick.' She grabbed her backpack, a pair of red and white vans, ran down the stairs and searched for the living room.  
  
Kagome found the room just fine and was being led to the garage. Satsuki pushed a door open and ushered her inside, she flipped a switch on the wall.  
  
"Sugoi, that's a lot of cars."  
  
"Yup, pick whichever one you want, the keys are sitting on the drivers seat. I'll see you after school. Matte, take this with you." She handed Kagome a cell phone.  
  
"Arigato Satsuki."  
  
"Do-itashimashite, it has all of the number's you'll need on it already. Ato de aimasho." Kagome waved as she pulled out of the driveway, following the directions she had written down on a piece of paper.  
  
"Lets do things right this time."


End file.
